


James May's Top Toy

by gimmefire



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sonic Screwdriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So you're telling me this actually works, then?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	James May's Top Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Goddammit, [mackem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mackem).

"So you're telling me this actually works, then?"

"Oh yeah. What did you think, that it was just a blue LED?"

"Well, yes. A bit of plastic BBC prop department tat with a blue LED in the end, to be specific."

David raised his eyebrows. "Give me some credit, I _am_ the Doctor."

"Bloody deluded is what you are," James retorted, looking up from the supposedly functioning sonic screwdriver in his hands. "Is this what happened to the other one, Eccleston? Did he lock himself inside the TARDIS and bounce around shouting about saving the world from daleks and cyberblokes until the rozzers could wrench the doors open and tranquilise him?" He looked back down to the gadget with a frown. "This is supposed to open stuff, isn't it?"

"Yep, that's right," David replied, smirking, then tilted his head to one side, slipping his hands into his pockets and frowning himself. "Well, that's not all it does. It opens, it unlocks, it fixes, it deactivates, it activates..." he rocked back and forth on his heels as he spoke, while James turned the screwdriver over in his hands, inspecting it carefully and not looking much like he was listening. "It fuses, it slices, it dices, and, well, it drives screws. They don't really like me taking it off set, but y'know," he pulled his thumb at himself, giving a little chuckle. " _The Doctor._ "

James narrowed his eyes and looked back up at the...Doctor? At his shiny boots, his fashionable jeans, his brown velvet smoking jacket, his crisp white shirt with the top three buttons undone and teasingly exposing a few wisps of chest hair...

David's face fell when James pointed the sonic screwdriver at him. "Uh, what are you doing?" He backed away a step, holding up his hand, and James took a step forward. "Look, be careful, you don't know how to use - "

James pressed the small button under his thumb, the end of the screwdriver glowed bright blue with an impressively science-fictiony noise and that fourth button of David's shirt pinged free, bouncing off the ceiling, the wall and rolling to a stop at James's feet. David looked down at his more open shirt and blinked, looking rather flummoxed. On returning his gaze to the other man, he swallowed. Another bright blue glow, another button pinged away.

James glanced down at David's jeans and nodded his head at the screwdriver, smiling with just a twinkle of wickedness in his eyes. "Can it unzip?"


End file.
